


The Scorpion and the Spider

by atmmmmm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canonical Character Death, Demon Deals, Demons, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, Healthy Relationships, I can't believe I'm writing something that's decently canon compliant, I mean if you're with Claude you have to be at least a little nasty, M/M, Other, Reader is a Demon, Soft Claude Faustus, Victorian, Victorian Attitudes, You Are Evil, You are a demon, a healthy relationship between two awful demons, and by nasty I mean evil, is it actually? I'm trying my best, kind of. he's soft with you ASFASDF, kind of. not really because it's gender neutral but w/e, lots of headcanons, will add more characters and tag as story continues, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atmmmmm/pseuds/atmmmmm
Summary: Hannah Annafellows had the triplets, so what if Claude Faustus had someone fill a similar role? That's where you come in. You're a demon about the same age as Claude - you're only a decade younger - and while taking on the contract with Alois, Claude needed someone to do all of the actual cleaning and such. You were going to do everything until Claude invited Hannah and Co. on board.Back to you and Claude. You know everything about Claude, down to the tiniest of details. You are devoted to him and he is devoted to you. After all, you're helping him with his true goals. You are the one thing that makes his life less monotonous.---Basically just canon but you, the reader, are here as a true sidekick to Claude. Gender-neutral because that's just how I roll. Ending will probably be slightly different to canon (AT LEAST LMAO). Also you're a nasty enabler and I don't trust you ///j.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Cats and Cleaning

The sun beamed onto your head while you hummed softly and cleaned the kitchen, preparing it for the man who used it the most. You were working on your knees and scrubbing with all of your might. While on the ground, a dress swished and stood right next to your head. You briefly looked up to see that it was none other than Hannah Annafellows herself. You looked back down and finished cleaning the stains on the ground. As you stood up, however, it was clearly obvious that Hannah wasn’t standing there just doing dishes. Her soft yet dark blue eyes stared you down, yet there was no malice in them. Of course, a demon staring down another demon was nothing but antagonizing. 

“May I help you, Miss Hannah?” you asked, putting on an innocent smile. She did not smile, for she knew that innocence was fake. 

“I’m just washing dishes, that’s all. However… I did want to ask how your day’s been. You seem to be working endlessly.” 

_ Well. That would be remedied if her and her boy toys certainly helped more than they already did! Or was this a dig after all? Were you not working to her expectations? It didn’t matter since you only cared about what two people said, but you still questioned yourself. _

“Oh, I’m doing just fine. Thank you for checking on me, though. I’m close to taking a break now that I’m done until something else arises.” Hannah simply nodded along with what you were saying. 

“That’s good. Very good.” 

You two stood there until you said, “I should get out of your way. I’m done now anyways.” You scurried off, but not out of fear; it was out of respect for her domain and personal space. If he were to find out that that’s why you actually moved, she might end up spending even less time around you. As you walked away, you passed by him. 

He smelled nice today; not that he ever smelled bad, but that day he smelled of fresh flowers. You even noticed the lavender that was tucked into his pocket. You smiled at the sight, but he didn’t catch your stare. As the Scorpion and the Spider passed by one another, neither made eye contact. Even while you, the Scorpion, had glanced at him, your eyes never met. Even when he, the Spider, had looked you over, you were already headed to the bathrooms to make sure they were sparkling clean and to his liking. He had noticed how you were doing all of the grueling work as of late, and he’d certainly make a change in schedules and jobs; he wanted to spend time with you, after all. You were on his mind in the same way that he was on yours. 

Once you checked that the bathrooms were in order, you headed to the kitchen knowing that he would be there. You passed by the triplets - Hannah’s boy toys or man servants, as you liked to call them - without saying a word. Per usual, they didn’t say a word. If they were given the opportunity, they would surely have gossiped about your relationship with the Spider. They definitely didn’t know the full extent, but they’d call you a suck-up at the very least. That, however, wasn’t true. Sure, you went along with whatever he wanted to do, but that was just the dynamic of your relationship; wherever he went, you followed. One could compare it to the way the triplets follow Hannah, but that would be comparing you to low-rank demons. You were of an equal rank to the Spider; you maybe did a little less than him for Hell itself, but you were still the same in terms of title. 

You arrived at the kitchen, the sun’s light still coming into the kitchen window. However, it was now effortlessly glowing against his form; his black hair had a healthy shine and his golden eyes were now the color of the sun’s rays. You stood by his side in the same way that Hannah had done to you. However, he didn’t even look at you as he prepared lunch. 

As demons, you all could have everything done with the swipe of your hands. However… with immortality and power comes boredom, so physically doing tasks at least kept your minds busy. But cooking was something that he genuinely enjoyed, for that was the thing about him; he wouldn’t do anything unless he got some form of enjoyment out of it. It was why he rarely did any manual labor. As a demon of Lust, you could relate to that sentiment, but there was work that needed to be done; a demon of Gluttony would surely be more fussy about manual labor than a demon of Lust. Both of you were sinners of excess, of course, but there were clear differences between said sins. One difference was that he could freely taste human food and even eat meals without feeling ill, while you could not. He had a sense of taste, something you also lacked. However, you both had an ongoing joke that he has taste when it comes to actual food, but not when it comes to interior design and fashion. No, that was your forte. He wasn’t actually that bad at pairing items, but you were much better at it. You gave him inspiration or even detailed plans and he’d create your visions to a T. But, if you gave him no direction, he’d create the most opulent lairs. You had far more simple tastes than the Spider, of course. Everything had to be the finest quality; the finest silks, the finest teas, the finest treats, and the finest souls. And you were the finest quality of mate that he could find in the entirety of Hell, although you thought that title should go to him. He was awfully handsome... perhaps too handsome for his own good. 

“Claude,” you said his name at last. You couldn’t just stand and watch him; you wanted to see how the sun shifted at different angles before shooting his eyes with blinding light. Of course, just that happened. You could tell that he wanted to flinch away from the sun - he preferred gloomy rainy days - but his pride wouldn’t allow him. 

“Yes?” he asked, “Did you finish all of your tasks?” 

_ Ah. So he was going to talk to you like that, was he?  _

Claude Faustus had a… complicated way of talking. If one wasn’t accustomed to it, they’d easily be made a mockery of, for his changes in tone were subtle. For example, he was patronizing you just now; it was as if he was talking to a child. Your relationship was full of banter and teasing. This was no exception. Perhaps he hadn’t wanted to be bothered while cooking, but you were going to “bother” him whether he liked it or not. 

“Oh, yes  _ sir _ ,” you replied back. Unlike him, you talked with much more emphasis to make sure that whatever you said was understood. Your words stung, puncturing whoever had to hear them. 

Claude said nothing in response. That was also usual; he was a man of few words, even when around you. And you got him to talk more than you ever expected, too! Sometimes he could even chat your ear off about embroidery or cooking or whatever activity he was indulging in at that moment. But… for the most part, he didn’t say much day-to-day. 

You continued, “I double-checked that the bathrooms were up to your standards, I cleaned the kitchen, I made sure that the guest rooms were in order,  _ aaand _ I even made sure that the servants’ quarters were up to par,  _ sir _ !” 

“...Maybe I will have you check up on the garden,” he replied back, engrossed in chopping up vegetables. You frowned and crossed your arms. Cleaning was one thing, but gardening and possibly getting dirty? That was not your thing and he knew it. Your reaction got the faintest smirk out of him.

“Well, it just seems that you’re awfully obedient today,” he teased you, knowing good and well that you were just mocking his patronizing tone. You watched as he effortlessly cut up vegetables, zero fear in his eyes. You weren’t as good with knives; Claude had bandaged your wounds plenty of times.

“Oh, shut up,” you huffed back, uncrossing your arms and leaning by the sink, “You seem to be in a good mood today.” Claude nodded in agreement, not explaining why he was in a good mood. 

And then you realized that maybe it had to do with that Phantomhive kid. 

You knew that Claude was looking for what was rumored to be the finest soul among mortals, and he may have found it in one Ciel Phantomhive. He had stolen that soul from the demon currently under the alias Sebastian Michaelis. When he revealed the soul to you, you had praised him for being so crafty. Who knows how long that stupid demon would even take to track you all down? As far as you were aware, Sebastian Michaelis was rotting on that “sanctuary for demons”. At least… you hoped that he was. You certainly didn’t care for this soul, at least. Sure, he was tempting, but when Claude liked something, you would make sure that he’d have it. 

That was what made Hannah’s presence so confusing. It was Claude himself who invited her on as extra help, but it was her trio of man servants that told him all about her “change of ways”. Honestly, that story made you smirk. A demon? Feeling truly empathetic for a human? She surely just felt pity and nothing more. Hannah was a sheath, anyhow; you and Claude made jokes about how she probably couldn’t even feel a thing when everyone else had fallen asleep or were far away enough to not hear. What could a sheath of a demon sword really feel, anyhow? Those emotions were hollow just like her brain. That is, of course, if she really thought that her actions were solely for just one little boy that foolishly made a deal with her. 

_ But she was definitely fun to toy with when you and Claude got bored.  _

“Is something on your mind?” he asked you. You were the more talkative of you two, so for you to stay in your mind the way he typically would was a small concern. 

“Oh, no love,” you said with a smile, “I’m fine. Thank you, though.” Claude stared at you, making sure that was true. When satisfied with what he found, he continued his prepwork. Claude and Hannah had certainly caught onto your microexpressions - and your fake smiles, of course - but the boy and the triplets had not. You could easily fool them in the way that Claude’s stony expressions did. The boy was especially fooled by Claude and thought he had him figured out. If only he knew the truth. Honestly, you pitied the boy. 

The boy. Alois Trancy. When in private, that’s what you and Claude referred to him as. “The Boy.” He was only 14, but he was your lord. A lord with six demonic servants. He had all of this power and it was… wasted. That wasn’t to say that it couldn’t be utilized later on, but you were admittedly used to constantly fighting against foes, foes that were after both you and Claude. 

Today would be rather calm, you were sure of it. Unlike Claude, you never felt on edge for no reason. He was odd like that… sometimes he’d expect Sebastian Michaelis to waltz into the manor and take Ciel’s soul. That, of course, would never happen. You’d recognize that man’s face anywhere. You’d take care of him with the sword of Lævateinn and there’d be no more of that man. 

But Alois wanted Sebastian to suffer a fate worse than death. What did he expect Claude to do, though? Surely he was more of a fool than you originally thought if he expected some tortuous punishment for the demon. Death was a most fit punishment for Sebastian Michaelis.

“What is Alois doing at the moment?” you asked at last, noticing that Claude was about halfway done with lunch.

“He’s currently working on… ah,” Claude sighed, “Well, he was working on paperwork, but that was only when I saw him last.”

“Do you think I should check on him?” 

“No. You might annoy him. He’s not in the best mood.” You simply nodded in response and continued to just watch Claude. He moved around so gracefully, so beautifully. Your movements were too quick and too harsh, but Claude moved exactly like silk. You honestly envied the man sometimes; he was too gorgeous for his own good and he really didn’t know it. He was too occupied with his ambitions to even notice his true beauty. But maybe that’s why you were here with him. After all, you two were alike when it mattered. You’re sure he felt the same way about you. Perhaps he wondered how and why you were so attentive, how you remembered every little detail about him, and why you even stayed by his side to begin with. Perhaps he even wondered how he was able to even attain someone as attractive and gorgeous as you, but you knew exactly why he was able to; it was because he, too, was beautiful. When Claude was finished with lunch, he had decided to just bring it to Alois to eat in his office. Perhaps it was so Alois could focus. Perhaps it was so that you two could have alone time. Either way, when he came back, you had already prepared green tea for the both of you. It was a surprise for you when he could appreciate your favorite tea. Its earthy taste was your favorite part of the drink. It was warm and comforting, but there was nothing like that taste, the only taste you could actually taste. Sometimes you’d make it too strong and Claude would more than happily let you know of your mistake, but you simply didn’t care. 

“What’s this?” he asked. He was really asking “Why did you make tea?” 

You replied with, “I wanted to just sit with you and chat. That’s all.” He obliged, always appreciating your company in times where he actually could. You both sat at the kitchen’s breakfast nook by a window. There was one in the parlor, but that was for the master and his guests. 

When you meant “chat”, you both knew that you would be doing most of the talking, but Claude wondered if there was something you wanted to know about. When you stared at his eyes, you knew they were contemplating… something. But what? 

“Something on your mind?” You asked. He glanced at you before taking a sip of tea. 

“You must want to know whether or not I’ve located  _ his _ body.” 

“... I do. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about per se. Is the tea too strong?” 

“No, not at all,” he lied through his teeth. You could tell because his brow didn’t move an inch as he spoke. When he spoke normally, his brow usually moved as he processed what he was saying. But why lie about the tea? He always told you when the tea was too strong, too earthy. And now he was grimacing. 

“Well… yes, it is. It’s so strong that I can’t concentrate on anything else, now,” he sighed, his brow twitching as usual. You had to laugh at his misery; it was in your demonic nature. Did he lie because he was flustered? Claude Faustus? Flustered? Now this was a new discovery if proven to be true. 

“You’re an evil, evil person,” he teased you, “Did you do this on purpose?” Again, you laughed.

“Of course not! But I can actually taste it this time. It’s good.” 

“You have zero tastebuds.” 

“Exactly. I have zero tastebuds. Therefore, I have to make it strong. I’m allowed to taste things, aren’t I?” He actually rolled his eyes at you. How dare he! 

“Anyways,” you changed the subject, “Did you learn anything new about his body’s current whereabouts?”

“... No,” was all he said in response. 

_ Really? So what had put him in such a good mood?  _

“We’ll find something out soon,” you reassured him. He didn’t respond to that encouragement. 

“What did you actually want to talk about?” he asked you after a moment of silence. You instinctively smirked. Oh, this was going to send him spinning for sure. 

“I want to have a child,” you told him. You thought for sure he was going to spit out his tea, but he simply put his tea cup down, stood up, and left the room. You sat there alone, pleased with yourself and your silly joke.

“Where are we even going to get a child?” he asked you as he walked back in, as if this was a bit in a comedic play. 

“I was teasing you,” you simply replied with a shrug. Again with the eye roll. 

“Stop rolling your eyes. One day they’re going to get stuck up there.” 

“Oh, you’re such a comedian,” he spat as he sat back down. 

“But… with that said, I would like to bring a pet into the manor. But the boy…” A pet? That he could do. 

“I will see what I can do. You shouldn’t worry about Alois, though. What would you like?” he asked you. 

“Well… it’s hard to say, but I think a dog would suit our dynamic best. Or an adorable fluffy cat that just lounges about waiting for us to finish our work! What do you think, love?” Claude thought about that question as you drank tea and waited for his response. Eventually, his golden eyes looked at you.

“The cat will do. I would prefer to not deal with a dog that’s going to bother us while we’re busy,” he said. You nodded in agreement. A dog would be boisterous and whine until it got its way, but a cat would act a lot like both of you; it was patient and could mind its business for a long period of time. 

So it was decided. Soon, you two would be taking care of a cat.

“And soon, we’ll be raising two children,” you teased Claude again. 

“Absolutely not,” he replied. Frankly, both of you didn’t want to deal with spawn or adopted children during a contract like this. Besides, neither of you were ready for that big of a commitment. You just loved teasing the idea because it seemed impossible. Both of you loved animals, however; it was only natural that today was the day you decided to add a cat into the picture. Perhaps it was because you were the Scorpion and the Spider, connected to two animals on Earth. 

You two finished your cups of tea. Despite his disgust, Claude had another cup with you, effectively draining the kettle of its water. You continued to discuss whatever was on your mind, Claude occasionally responding and adding something interesting to the conversation. But for the most part, he just listened this time. Perhaps - on a rainy day - he’ll open up about whatever was on his mind. 

You sure hoped so, anyways. You thought Claude was an interesting man, one that completely understood how you functioned; you both functioned like demons would, but you both believed you were on a higher level than most. You both often pondered the meaning of a demon’s life and how immortality took its toll on both of you. If you were to lose him… well, that’d just tear you up from the inside-out. You hoped that he felt the same way about you. 


	2. The Full Moon Slightly Chipped

“Claude,” you heard Alois say from his bedroom. Currently, you were just listening to the two speak behind closed doors. It was hard to say whether or not the other demons were used to your eavesdropping. The Boy knew nothing about your habits, of course. No, he considered you a servant like the other demons, but one he couldn’t touch. He had attempted it, but Claude had defended you - to Trancy’s disappointment - and taken a slap himself. And then took another one for getting in the way. 

You honestly couldn’t remember what you did that angered Alois. As far as you knew, the brat would just lose his shit for no reason. Claude and Hannah understood human feelings better than you did, but you definitely understood demon feelings better than either of them. As far as you were concerned, however, Alois knew you as the servant that did their work with a smile on their face. 

“Yes, your highness,” Claude said before leaving Alois’ side to greet your mischievous face. He stared at you with zero emotion. You stood up straight before bowing in fake politeness. Claude then walked away, forcing you to follow him. He surely just wanted to scold you for standing so close to the door. 

“You’re aware of the plan, correct?” he asked you. 

“Yes, I am,” you replied, “I was listening the whole time.” Claude suddenly sighed. 

“About that,” he began, “Don’t stand close to the door. He may see you if you do that again.” You nodded back in agreement. You knew not to do that, but if you happened to ever do something that’d displease Claude, then all you’d have to do was make that mischievous face that you made moments ago. It always made you look impish yet innocent. Perhaps even cute.

Claude sighed once again, “Fine. As I’ve said, just don’t let it happen again.” 

“Yes, sir,” you said with a light laugh. He’d let you get away with it time and time again, for he had endless patience. You continued to follow him through the manor. Nighttime was upon you all, and you didn’t want to waste a single second. The Boy would be in bed, allowing enough time for you and Claude to chat, catch up… maybe get a little frisky. 

Whatever you ended up doing would be his call.

“What would you like to do?” he asked you, knowing fully well that he’d end up picking the activities. 

“Hmm… well,” you said as you grabbed his arm and maneuvered yourself around him just to stand in front of him, “I’m personally up for a bit of wine… maybe we could even have some fun.” You leaned on his chest and stared up at his face, his beautifully stoic face. Perhaps some thought he was always pissed off or never felt a single emotion, but neither of those were true. You loved that steely gaze of his, that golden gaze that could even pierce through a demon like you. 

“... I will grab some wine for you,” he replied, which made you immediately pout. 

“Aww, so you have no time to be intimate? Really, love?” 

“Not now,” he quickly replied, “Much later.” 

“‘Much’ later?”

“... Much later.” You let out a sigh and crossed your arms, pulling away as you two began to walk once more. Fair was fair. It was at least something to look forward to. He led you to the kitchen before walking down to the cellar. You couldn’t taste wine, so it didn’t matter. It was about the sensation, anyhow. 

The cellar. The place where Phantomhive’s soul was stored. Stored in a canister of New Moon Drop, it kept at the Soul’s Temperature. That was one of few ways that anyone could store a soul. 

You waited for Claude to come back with your wine. In the meantime, you looked out the nearby window. The sky was a midnight blue when it was only 10 PM. Stars illuminated the night sky, but the moon was not out. You couldn’t see it, at least. Perhaps it was being held back or you were blocked from seeing it. 

“The moon’s not out tonight, I believe,” Hannah suddenly said. You jumped before looking at her. 

“Hello, Miss Hannah,” you said as you bowed your head for a brief second, “Is everything alright?” She stared at you with this downcast look, as if it was entirely obvious that nothing was alright. 

“If I’m to be honest… I’m worried about our master as of late. I can tell that he’s hiding a cold. Do make sure to tell Claude about it. He’ll only let me treat him if Claude’s aware that he’s sick, I just know it.” You could tell that she had some comment to add to that, that Claude definitely needed those glasses if he was to blind to see that Alois was sick. However, you smiled; that was your job to say comments like that, not hers. 

“I’ll let him know. You’ve nothing to worry about. I’m sure it’s nothing serious, nothing to go to the doctor’s for. You are our best nurse here, after all. Claude will take care of it and then you can  _ play _ nurse all you want.” It was probably not the smartest thing, speaking that way to a demoness so powerful. However, you couldn’t help yourself. It was a cruel reminder to Annafellows that Claude was the master of this house. Not even “Earl Alois Trancy” could take that title. 

“... Tonight, there’ll be a full moon,” Hannah changed the subject, “We’ll see it soon.” 

“Hmm?” You asked roughly, “But it’s already night and no moon is out. Surely this is a new moon.” This woman… How irate. How irrational. 

She glanced down the hall, staring at the source of footsteps. Claude was headed your way and a smirk instinctively nestled onto your face. 

“Right. Thank you,” she quickly said as she left before Claude caught sight of her. You wondered about those two sometimes. Had they met before? Hannah wouldn’t need to act so weird if the two met at the same time you met her. 

You had met “Hannah Annafellows” when Claude requested for her assistance during this contract. You swore that you felt she was itching to take a chance on this boy, which ran a chill down your spine. She had those three man slaves by her side, too. 

It was the one foolish mistake Claude had made, inviting her to work with you two. You were sure of it.

Claude stepped into the kitchen and gracefully poured two glasses of wine, moonlight outlining his tall form.

Moonlight? 

You turned around just to stare out the window. Indeed, a full moon was out. However, Claude took this as a cue to light a few candles for more light. When you turned back around, Claude was staring at you. 

“...Is something bothering you?” he asked. Well, you were frowning. You let out a sigh as you grabbed one of the wine glasses. 

“...Annafellows believes the Boy is sick,” you explained, “Have you noticed that?” Claude cocked a brow. 

“I was just with him and noticed that he was perfectly healthy. Physically, of course. I heard no coughing, sneezing, sniffling, or saw any visual signs that he’s ill.” 

“Physically,” you repeated, smiling to yourself. 

“Don’t.” 

“Well, you said it first,” you childishly replied, “It’s neither of our faults, anyhow. We’ll suffer until this contract is over.” 

“... ‘Suffer’?” Claude questioned your word choice. He certainly wasn’t suffering. You stammered before saving yourself with the usual excuse of “I was just joking!” Claude took this excuse as the truth; as long as he wasn’t the cause of your suffering, he didn’t care. As you two drank wine and talked the night away, you wondered when you two would rest. Demons didn’t need to sleep, for all that was needed was to rest for an hour or so. You viewed resting as a necessity; it was a moment’s peace from the grueling work. Claude viewed rest as a luxury, so he’d never pass up an opportunity to take it. However, what would always happen every night goes as followed: after some nightly activity, you would beg him to rest with you and he’d eventually cave. Of course, this happened after you were both down a bottle each. 

“Yes, yes. We’ll go,” he caved yet again. He couldn’t say no to you. Grinning from ear to ear, you latched onto him as you two headed to your room in the servants wing. This room, however, looked like it didn’t belong in the wing. It was elegantly decorated, a comfortable bed situated by the back wall. Anything for the Scorpion, the Spider believed. As long as you were happy, so was Claude. And as long as Claude was content, so were you. 

You flopped onto the bed before Claude slinked next to you. Letting out a sigh, you looked at him. 

“I’m tired. Can you undress me?” He immediately stared at you with a frown. 

“No. You’re not a child.” You scoffed and sat up before slipping into something comfortable to sleep in, Claude doing the same on the right side of the bed. Fair was fair, given that you weren’t actually tired. You just wanted to have an intimate moment with him. Perhaps he was secretly tired? 

Both of you settled into bed and he immediately leaned on you, resting his head by your chest. It gave you the chance to play with his hair; it was a chance that you always took. 

Surprisingly, he didn’t complain. 

“Are we tired?” you asked, taking your turn to patronize him. He said nothing as his eyelids grew heavy and his arms wrapped around you. 

Demons didn’t need sleep to survive, but perhaps demons needed sleep to rejuvenate and start fresh. You sat there in silence as you stared out the nearby window.

The full moon was still out. You scowled at it, hating its existence. Hannah was right about it. You feared that its light would stir Claude awake, but he seemed unfazed. If you were to move, of course, that would wake him up. You decided to ignore the moon and join Claude’s slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this a bit short but it's setting up symbolism and we get a cute moment ASDFAS. I also finished writing this at 3 am.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is definitely going to have multiple chapters. I really ship you two already ADSFASD.


End file.
